The Missing Piece
by xXTetra-ZeldaXx
Summary: Seven years after Ganondorf was defeated and Princess Zelda sent Link back to his own time, a horrible fate occurs to Hyrule; Lake Hylia floods. Will Hyrule survive? Or will it be burried under the watery depths? Oneshot. Zelink.


**The Missing Piece**

Summery: Seven years after Ganondorf was defeated and Princess Zelda sent Link back to his own time, a horrible fate occurs to Hyrule; Lake Hylia floods. Will Hyrule survive? Or will it be burried under the watery depths? Oneshot. Zelink. My very first story.

I do not own Zelda or any of the characters. Nintendo does. I DO own this story and its plot, however.

A sigh escapes my lips. Hyrule is always so beautiful in the morning light. Birds chirp in the distance, so peaceful, so calm. Ganondorf was defeated, all was well. Actually, another problem nags the insides of me. My uncontrolable love for the Hero of Time, Link. Why, oh goddesses why, did I have to fall for him? There was no future for us. He was the hero, I was the damsel-in-distress awaiting his heroic deeds. Besides, my father wishes for me to marry a prince from another land. His words sting me so, but I control my emotions. I know the consiquence of marrying a 'peasent' as my father calls him. After all the hero did for our kingdom and my father still insists on calling him a 'peasent boy'.

Another sigh escapes my lips. Today feels nostalgic, as if I know something will happen or its already happened. My head raises, I smell, _saltwater?_ Where could this smell possibly come from? I shake my head slightly. Saltwater only emits from Lake Hylia. And besides, Lake Hylia is quite a ways away from the castle. Although, the smell continued to burn my nose as it seemed to get stronger...

"Your highness! Permission to enter?" A guard asks from outside my door, startling me.

"You may." I state calmly, turning around from my open window. The smell of saltwater seems to increase.

The guard looks distressed, most likely from having to climb the stairs, I thought. They were quite tireing.

"Your highness. We have recieved reports from the Royal Messanger. It seems Lake Hylia has flooded. The Zoras have tried to contain the water from spreading anywhere out of the lake, but it seems they have failed. The water's current location is in the Lost Woods. It has flooded all of the forest and has swallowed most of Death Mountain as well. Its next location will be here, then the Gerudo Desert afterwards the whole Hyrule will be swallowed. The King has ordered me to take you to the tallest tower of the castle. Its your only hope of surviving before the Zoras find something to stop the flooding." The guard reported more out of breath than the stairclimbing did to him. All the while of his report, I remained calm. If I panicked, my loyal subjects just might as well.

"Has Sir Link survived?" I asked with a small prayer to the Goddesses. My heart pounded loudly in my ears as I awaited his answer.

The guard shook his head and lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"It is unknown, your highness. The Royal Messanger never saw him nor gave me anything to tell you about his whereabouts." He replied curtly. I felt tears forming. If Link was truly gone, how could I survive without him? He has been my friend for years now, fighting Ganondorf, saving Hyrule. It seemed so long ago now. I nodded calmly, trying too hard not to show my emotions. The guard walked over to me and patted my back lightly. Everyone in the kingdom knew how close Link and I were. We were one, never seperated.

"Of, course. You may escourt me to the tallest tower." I said after a moment which felt like a century. One tear escaped my eye. The guard noticed and wiped it away with his fingertip.

"It will be alright, your highness. I give you my word." The guard said with a small smile as well as a bow. I smile in return, it took a lot more out of me than I expected.

The guard nods and extends his arm for me to lock my arm in. I do. We walk swiftly but quickly up the stairs that lead to the tallest tower. My heart protests. It tells me to turn around and find Link, to see him ok. I shake my head lightly. Its possible, but a very slim chance that Link is there waiting for me and the guard had no idea. The possibility was shot down as soon as it arrived. We walked into the tower, the walls were breaking. I could hear what sounded like a thousand deku nuts hitting the roof. It must have started to rain, I observed. My eyes scan the room looking for my hero. Yes, my hero. I see blackness. Nothing, but blackness and the sound of rain. The rain truly fit the theme of my death. Yes, my death. Today I was going to die. Everyone was going to die. I secretly knew, as well as my father, that Hyrule would not be saved. If the flood did stop, it would still take years to drain. By then, no one would be alive.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I come back to my senses as the guard looks at me, terrified. He falls to the ground. Stunned, I look down at him. Red liquid oozed out of his newly fresh torso wound. Something long stuck out of his flesh, a sword I presume. Wait, a sword? No, not my hero. No, he wouldn't do this!

My eyes scan everywhere. I see nothing but blackness. My eyes squint in the darkness and I see a figure. A tall figure, too dark to make out. No, it can't be. The man who still haunts my dreams. Even after seven long years. His grin turns my blood to ice while his laugh gives me goosebumps. The skin, oh goddesses, his skin! A snake, slithering out of its dry skin to form a new fresh glossy covering. Yes, only one man could do this to me. As if not clear enough, Ganondorf stares at me, his grin wider than I could have ever imagined it to be. Its a miracle his face didn't stick like that. I slowly backed up a few steps. My face remains calm, but on the inside I feel terrified.

"So, your highness, no Link this time. Finally, a battle between the true ruler of Hyrule and the new carpet." Ganondorf snarled with a small chuckle. I glared, of course, he most likely couldn't see my glare in the darkness.

"You flooded my kingdom, didn't you?" I asked already knowing the answer. The digust on my voice was visible. Not even the knowing of my own death could force me into terror now. I was angry and Ganondorf knew it. He laughed, a loud laugh that rang out most likely beyond these walls.

"I don't recall flooding your kingdom. But I do recall dreaming of my chance to finally kill you and that peasent boy from the forest. All those years, guarded by those females you people call Goddesses. You disgust me, Zelda. I expected greater from you. Now, all I see is the small child that fled her own castle all those years ago." Ganondorf replied, a smirk on his face. He knew me too well. This comment angered me. I took a deep breath. No, he wouldn't get the best of me this time.

"If I disgust you so much, why didn't you find a way to kill me sooner than now? Your words are lies. I am not a small child but a Queen. And, as Queen, I will not allow rude comments from a trespasser on my own kingdom. Today, we shall both die. But yours will be very unpleasent. My soul will once again join with the Hero of Time and we shall live peacefully. You, on the other hand, I actually feel bad for what will happen to you." I respond smoothly. This is it, the time for me to show, no, to _prove_ that this is my kingdom, not Ganondorf's.

I hear a snicker emit from Ganondorf. My eyes squint in the darkness to see him pull out something from his second holster, another sword I imagine. Something strikes my mind very quickly; how would I fight Ganondorf? I posses no sword. I do have the Light Arrows. Those will have to do for now.

"A lot of big talk from such a beautiful young lady. Let's see you put those words in good use, your highness." Ganondorf said menicingly. A bright light flashed from his hand. The walls and roof are gone and the rain pounded hard against the stone floor. I keep myself from gasping, the water has almost reached the top of the tower. A few more inches and the water would flood the whole castle completly. I have to make sure to kill Ganondorf before the water does.

I raise my hand, hopeing those magical ability classes truly did help. A bright ball of white light emits from my hand and shoots towards Ganondorf. He grins and dodges the ball of light, missing him by a whole person's worth. I sigh to myself, this would be harder than I thought.

"What was that, princess? Is that what the 'Goddesses' have taught you?" Ganondorf laughed and ran towards me with his sword. I raise my hands to hopefully block the attack as my eyes close. I don't know how to block with magic. This is not how I wanted to end my life. My death was supposed to be in the arms of my lover, Link, not in cold blood by the man I hated so much.

Blood splashes my hands and lower arms. The odd thing is the pain never came with the blood. Maybe this is how death is supposed to feel like, no pain. My eyes slowly open and a gasp escapes my lips. The blood wasn't mine...it was Link's.

A gasp of pain emitted from Link before he coughed up blood. My eyes stare in shock. How in the heavens did he survive the flood? My hands drop to my sides slowly, almost as if time was in slow motion. Link begins to fall backwards onto me. My hands raise again and catch my fallen hero. I kneel on the ground now, tears escaping my eyes at last. Was he still alive? Could I tell him how much I yearned for him before he left me for the Goddesses?

"Zel...Zeld-" Link starts to say before he coughs once more. I place my palm on his cheek in comfort.

"Shh. Don't speak, my hero." I reply with a small smile. Link places his hand on my hand. A spark ran throughout my body. He has that ability on me. Its so consumeing like.

"Zel...I...I've always...loved you..." Link says with a strained voice. I could tell this was hard for him. My tears run faster down my cheeks. I've always wanted him to say those words and now, on the very day we die together, he says them to me. Only me. Only the Goddesses know how much joy is contained inside of me that moment.

"I love you too, my prince." I respond, the tears blurrying my vision. I don't even know if Ganondorf is still there or how high the water is. All I know is this is the time for our death, the time we can finally be together.

"I'll...be waiting, Zel..." Link said with his final breath before his hand fell to the ground and his beautiful azure eyes closed. I could tell he was happy, for his promise he knew would be fullfilled. I cried harder, I knew we would see each other once more, but it still hurt to see him die.

My hand slips off his slightly warm face and my eyes scan the flood situation. It seems the water is just now reaching the tower. Excellent. I would be with my lover once more. I smile to myself, this was the way I shall die and it won't be in vain. Ganondorf is no where in sight. He either fled or drowned, it didn't matter. My anger was no more. His death didn't matter anymore.

The water now floods the tower. I smile and grasp Link's cold body in my arms. We were swept away by the current. I close my eyes and hold my breath. I have never been so eager for death, but now, it seems like fate. I begin to lose conciousness. The World fades to black.

My eyes open and I see a large beautiful field. So much beautiful than Hyrule's fields. I realize I must be with the Goddesses. My eyes scan the field and I see my hero, standing there with that cute smile he always flashes me. I smile back. How could you not smile in these fields? I make my way to him, my pace getting faster until I'm somehow running in my dress. Link ran too I realize as we collide in a embrace. I begin to cry slightly, Link realizes and wipes the tears away.

"We're home." Link said before kissing me on the lips.

Until now and forever, Link and I shall remain together in peace. The start of a new era for us would be certain. In the back of my mind, I can't help but think of how the flood started to begin with. However it did, I was secretly thankful.

-Fin

I hope this was ok. This is my first story. This is my version after Ocarina of Time. WindWaker occurs afterwards. I might write a story on when WindWaker actually occurs. Until then, please give me some feedback or comments! Please, constructive critism!


End file.
